1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic waste container and method for use thereof, and more specifically to an organic waste container configured for storage within a shelf of a typical consumer refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic waste can cause a lot of problems in the kitchen environment. Most often organic scraps are tossed into a common garbage receptacle. The smells caused by the decomposition of these materials can be very powerful and attract insects such as roaches, ants and fruit flies as well as unwanted attention from household pets. If the garbage is not emptied promptly this can cause a real problem as the smells will grow more intense.
Even a small amount of organic material can create a problem. Wanting to minimize the smell/mess, many households regularly toss out large garbage bags that are only partially full. The overuse of plastic bags is harmful to the environment.
In many regions, composting is mandatory and households collect compostable material in containers on the kitchen counter or in cabinets. Because the compost bins that exist for this purpose are meant to be stored at room temperature the compostable materials begin to smell. Many households experience insect/pest issues because of this.
Many types of compost containers exist, although none are designed to fit within a refrigerator door to be refrigerated. What is needed is a compact organic waste storage container designed for easy storage within a typical refrigerator door.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for an organic waste container with the advantages and features of the present invention.